Images of geographic locations can be used for a variety of purposes, such as geographic user interfaces, navigation systems, online search responses, etc. These images can be acquired, for example, by satellites programmed to capture imagery of particular geographic locations. In some cases, the frequency of image capture associated with a particular location can depend on online user impressions. For example, the more often users search for a particular location and/or view the location within a user interface, the more frequent a system of satellites may acquire images of the location. This approach may not, however, accurately capture which areas are undergoing the greatest amount of change.